elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Coast
The Gold Coast or the Strident Coast is the western savannah coast of the Colovian West, within the province of Cyrodiil. The Gold Coast takes its name from the lush, golden grasslands that stretch the coast from the Brena River to the Strid River. Most the settlements found in the land are farmlands, between the twin city-states of Kvatch and Anvil. Description Geography Western Gold Coast The Western Gold Coast consists of the beaches of the region, which goes between the estuaries of both the Strid River and the Brena River. Most of the Gold Coast's activity comes from this area, as the city-state of Anvil is situated along the central bay. Underneath Anvil city is the Smuggler's Cave, where many Counts and Pirate Lords of Anvil have used as either their treasury or an escape route. The ruined Ayleid city of Garlas Malatar is found on the coast, on the outskirts of Anvil. It is also the westernmost Ayleid ruin in all of Cyrodiil. The majority of County Anvil is found along the coast, which continues into the Brena. Eastern Gold Coast The Eastern Gold Coast is the central heartlands of the region, with the city-state of Kvatch nestled atop the hills overlooking the entire land. The Eastern area is heavily religious, with the Akatosh Chantry and the Order of the Hour having a strong presence in the area. Much of the land is primarily used in agriculture, specifically around the Kvatch outskirts. But the city of Kvatch is the main focal point, with the Kvatch Arena being the main attraction of the Eastern Gold Coast. The Dark Brotherhood also has a significant presence in the area, with two known sanctuaries in the area. The majority of County Kvatch is found in this region. Outer Gold Coast The Outer Gold Coast refers to the land outside of Varen's Wall, which was built amidst the Colovian Revolt during the Interregnum. While the wall is no longer present, it is still applicable to the area. This region is largely uninhabited, with the only settlement being the obscure city-state of Sutch, not far from the northern gatehouse. The ruins of Niryastare is the only other notable landmark in the region, but among them, are wildlands inhabited by Daedric Cultists at the Statue of Malacath, and various bandit encampments and redoubts moving northward. Most of County Sutch can be found here, but the scope is largely unknown. Fauna Dire Wolves Goblins Auroran Nixad Minotaur Miscellaneous Creatures *Badger *Heron *Mountain Lion *River Troll *Skeleton *Wispmother Flora Government Religion History First Era Amidst the Alessian Empire; the Nedic & Colovian Gold Coast As many know, the Ayleids migrated to the modern-day province of Cyrodiil, where they expanded their Kingdom from the east and west, one of those settlements, was the city-state of Garlas Malatar, a temple-city dedicated to Meridia, the Daedric Prince of Infinite Energies. But in 1E 243, the Nedic slaves, under the command of Saint Alessia conquered their land and established the First Empire. Their people spread across the land, amidst their conquest, the modern-day cities of Cyrodiil were founded. In the Gold Coast, the Nedes built towns all across the Western Gold Coast, which could have very well led to the creation of Anvil. The Nedic Kingdom of the Strident Coast had ruled out of the city-state of Kvatch, where the entire land was governed by three lords, one of them being the King. This continued for several years until the arrival of the Colovians, Imperial Westerners who hail from the city-states of Skingrad and Chorrol. The Colovians had overwhelmed the Strident Nedes and took over their land, thus bringing the Gold Coast into the Colovian Estates and exploring the unconquered waters of the Abecean Sea. The Estates are an autonomous government which consists of West Cyrodiil and nations along the outer border such as Arenthia and Elinhir. To this day, Kvatch has been a juggernaut amidst the Colovian Estates, forming a strong rivalry with the Kingdom of Skingrad in the east. With their land gone, the Nedes retreated to the north, in the wastes of modern-day Hammerfell, founding the grand city-state of Skyreach.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: CyrodiilThe Lost Fort FaleriaSkyreach Explorer, Volume One Tale of Nunex Faleria & Tribune's Folly During the time of the Nedes, Nunex Faleria was one of the three lords of the Kingdom of Kvatch sometime around the foundation of the Alessian Order, circa 1E 361, around the reign of Emperor Ami-El. Nunex Faleria, much to the dismay of his family, fell in love with an Ayleid scholar, hailing from the city-state of Nenalata and having proficiency in Necromancy and Dark Magic. Despite Nenalata having sworn allegiance to the Alessian Empire, they were unwelcome in their society. To hide her from an inevitable purge, Lord Nunex commissioned the construction of Fort Faleria, an underground complex met to house them till their last days. The Fort was built by the combined forces of magic, hired workers, and various Minotaur tribes. Eventually, Fort Faleria was finished, and Lord Faleria's family lived in the underground castle for many years.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/forum-archives-matt-grandstaffs-posts Matt Grandstaff's Posts] However, as time went on, Lord Faleria became paranoid, dabbling in evil magic. After the birth of their third child, Lady Faleria was dead, leaving Lord Nunex descending into madness. Prompting his children to desire escape into the outside world. One fateful day, Nunex's son escaped the fort and fell in love with a merchant lord's daughter, who would eventually learn of his heritage. Ultimately, the Alessian Empire were on castle doorstep, seeking to purge the region of their existence. Out of desperation, Lord Nunex buried the entire fortress entirely underground, killing and trapping everyone inside. To this day, Fort Faleria was lost to time, and legends surrounding it spread like wildfire. His entire lineage was buried in Fort Faleria that day, never to see the light of day. But in 2E 583, Fort Faleria was excavated by the Gold Coast Trading Company and renamed into Tribune's Folly. Rislav the Righteous & the War of Righteousness The Kingdoms of Colovia co-existed with one another, as the Alessian Empire prospered throughout the realms. The First Empire had been founded in the early first era, and are well deep in the fifth century under the reign of Gorieus. The Colovian Estates have been under the rule of the Alessians but have worked as the autonomous government of the Estates. By 1E 472, the Kingdoms of Skingrad and Kvatch held skirmishes for common territory until they reconciled when Rislav Larich and Belene married sometime later around 1E 478. Rislav was a member of the Court of Kvatch and was in close talk with King Justinius, the then leader of Kvatch. But things would change in the same year when an unknown plague swept across the Colovian West and killed practically all of Rislav's seven older siblings save for one, Dorald Larich.Rislav the Righteous Dorald, being a priest of the Alessian Order, claimed his birthright and brought the Kingdom of Skingrad into the Alessian Empire. This decision had left the people of Colovia in utter shock and rage, especially Rislav, who sought to take Skingrad by force. With his father-in-law's militia, Rislav Larich claimed Skingrad and slain his older brother. What came after was years of conflict that led many to rebel against the Alessian Order, as seen with the Battle of Sungard in Skyrim and the Battle of Glenumbria Moors in High Rock. It began with Skingrad and Kvatch, but soon, Anvil, Chorrol, and the rest of the Northwest World fought the Alessian Empire, as it was told in the legend of Rislav the Righteous. This was the beginning of the fall of the First Empire. Bendu Olo of West Anvil; the All-Flags Navy In 1E 2200, the Sload of Thras had unleashed a horrifying plague called the Thrassian Plague throughout the Western World. Symptoms of the plague include an intense thirst that is unquenchable. The people would drink and drink until their bones are cracked, and their flesh was bulging. The Plague spread all over the continent, and of their most notable victims was the city-state that became Corgrad Wastes and the drastic decrease in population for the Iliac Bay. When the people had reached their breaking point, Bendu Olo, the King of Anvil amassed a force unlike which the provinces would not witness for many years. Bendu Olo created the All Flags Navy, primarily from the Kings and Barons of the Western World, from Summerset Isles, to Hammerfell, and even from far away Black Marsh. Bendu Olo sailed from Anvil to the archipelago of Thras and sacked the Coral Tower, subsequently sinking Thras into the Sea of Pearls. Many notable figures aided Baron-Admiral Olo in battle, such as Baron-Captain Olsien Guy Mard of Evermore, Captain Tsona-Ei of Alten Corimont, and Syrabane, Altmeri Warlock who became a part of the Aldmeri Pantheon ever since. When Bendu Olo returned to Anvil, he was proclaimed a hero, and the fortress built outside the harbor town was converted into Castle Anvil. The events that transpired had the realms of Colovia overshadow the Nibenay in the east, which would then bring about the War of Righteousness in the late first era. This would eventually bring about the end of the Alessian Empire, with the raze of the Order's monastery at Lake Canulus.The Royal House of King EamondJournal of Tsona-Ei, Part OneVarieties of Faith: The High ElvesThe Cleansing of the Fane[http://en.uesp.net/wiki/General:Special_ZOS_Lore_Master_Interview_with_Lawrence_Schick Special ZOS Lore Master Interview with Lawrence Schick] Second Era The Longhouse Emperors & Varen's Wall Ever since the death of Reman Cyrodiil III in 1E 2920, the Ruby Throne of the Imperial City had been left unclaimed, sparking a several hundred year-long period known as the Interregnum. Many different warriors and nobles, all over the continent set forth to claim the Imperial City and rule over the province. At one point, the Reachmen Warlord, Durcorach the Black Drake took control of the Imperial City, establishing a short-lived dynasty known as the Longhouse Emperors, which continued with Emperor Leovic, Durcorach's grandson. The reign of the Longhouse has been controversial, to say the least, but when Leovic legalized Daedric worship in Cyrodiil, this sparked revolution. Varen Aquilarios, Duke of Chorrol, and son of Kvatch raised an army with the Colovian Estates, which became known as the Colovian Revolt. To protect his home, the Gold Coast from Leovic's forces, he hastily constructed Varen's Wall, a stone wall that separates the region from the Colovian Highlands and the outskirts of the Gold Coast. By 2E 577, Varen Aquilarios became the Emperor of Tamriel and married Clivia Tharn. Between Varen's declaration of revolution and his disappearance in 2E 578, the Gold Coast makes drastic changes that separated itself from the rest of Cyrodiil.Chronicles of the Five Companions 1Varen's Wall The Wolf of Kvatch; Carolus Aquilarios Varen Aquilarios hails from the city-state of Kvatch and holds the entirety of the Gold Coast dearly, and so, he sought to protect his home from Emperor Leovic, but he needed a worthy leader for the position. His nephew, Carolus Aquilarios was chosen by him to take the helm of Count of Kvatch, despite yearning to fight alongside his uncle, Carolus vowed to watch over the Gold Coast, till his dying breath. But with the Gold Coast barred from the rest of the province, political conflict arose, specifically from Anvil. Count Ephrem Benirus, and the Imperial Prefect of Anvil, amassed a militia to take control over Carolus' holdings. But with the Kvatch Warders and a cohort of the Second Legion, Count Aquilarios had overwhelmed Count Benirus. This had continued for many years as Benirus' forces dwindled, but until Varen Aquilarios assumed the throne as Emperor. For his loyalty and perseverance, Carolus was officially named the Count of Kvatch, and earned the name of the "Wolf of Kvatch". But as Count Carolus was fully-established as the leader, another group had risen into power, trifling over the Court of Kvatch, operating out of the Cathedral of Akatosh.The Wolf and the Dragon The Order of the Hour; Enforcers of the Chief Deity The Akatosh Chantry has been the main religious group of Akatosh, recognized as far as the Iliac Bay, in places such as Wayrest and Bergama. But like the other specific temples, the Chantry has a militant arm, in the form of the Order of the Hour. The group was founded in the early years of the first era, likely inspired by St. Alessia and her divine gift from Akatosh. The Order had faded away in time, but it was revived in 2E 432, with the city-state of Kvatch, in response to the growing power of the Longhouse Emperors. Fearing a great purge of worship over the Eight Divines, Cavor Merula created the Order of the Hour, consisting of those undyingly devoted to Akatosh. Fortunately for them, the purge against the Divines had never come, but the Order had evolved from a rag-tag group of soldiers and priest to an elite militia of bodyguards to the Primate of the Akatosh Chantry. The Order remained in the shadows until a threat would appear on their doorstep. This had ranged to the Kvatch Bread Riots in 2E 467, when the Order under Sister Severa had slaughtered rioters prepared to burn down the cathedral, for lack of divine aid. When in 2E 480, a group of Orcish Berserkers had attacked Kvatch, Count Varen, and the Order fought against them, with the Order merely doing it protect the Cathedral. As of 2E 582, the newly-named Primate, Artorius Ponticus had elevated the role of the Order in Kvatch, threatening the power that Count Carolus had acquired.Order of the Hour The Pirate Queen of the Gold Coast & the Red Sails Count Ephrem Benirus continued his rule over Anvil, even after his failed attempt at claiming Kvatch from Carolus Aquilarios. But his time as the Count would end shortly. A group known as the Red Sails had appeared throughout the Abecean Sea, under the command of Fortunata ap Dugal. Originally a band of pirates in the Strid River, the Red Sails had evolved with ap Dugal's involvement, mainly due to her position in the Gold Coast Trading Company. As time went on, Fortunata had expanded her armada, becoming a public threat across the Abecean waters, but she desired more power. In 2E 577, the Red Sails landed on the Anvil Harbor, overwhelming the remaining soldiers of the Imperial Prefect. In no time flat, Fortunata ap Dugal had conquered the city-state of Anvil and proclaimed herself as the Provincial Governor. With this, the Gold Coast Trading Company expanded their horizons and became a leading force, alongside the Dragonstar Caravan Company. The Pirate Lords and Buccaneers of the Red Sails became merchant lords and ship captains of a much greater army. Fortunata's reign over Anvil was held together by an iron fist, putting her crew first over the people. Many considered Anvil to be the first step, as she plans to take over Kvatch in the east. Without the Imperial Navy, and by that extent, the Imperial Legion to fight against her, it was considered only a matter of time before she took over the entire Gold Coast.Rise of the Red SailsPirate Queen of the Gold Coast The Independent Gold Coast & the Strident Triumvirate Fortunata ap Dugal's ambitions would soon take action, as she begins her attempt to take over Kvatch. Amidst her rise to power, Fortunata ap Dugal had declared the Gold Coast as an independent state from the rest of Cyrodiil in 2E 579, when the Soulburst occurred and the Imperial City was in more shambles, as the Daedric Hordes from Coldharbour, under the command of Molag Bal took over Central Cyrodiil, and the Empire under Clivia Tharn, Empress-Regent. The Gold Coast, despite under the command of a Pirate Queen, had prospered amidst the destruction of the heartland. Governor Fortunata had pressed Kvatch to join her diplomatically, albeit underhanded as time went. Count Carolus Aquilarios had denied her advances, every single time, and so the Red Sails would passive-aggressively harass Kvatch, by disrupting the trade flow on the Gold Road. Feeling threatened, Count Carolus had sent the Kvatch Warders on the outskirts of Kvatch, to confront the Red Sails. Both groups had met each other outside Gottshaw Inn. The Warders quickly defeated the motley crew of Anvil warriors, until a raging horde of pirates surrounded them. This event was known as the Gottshaw Massacre, as the pirates outnumbered the legion, six to one. To prevent war, Count Carolus had sworn loyalty to Anvil, losing significant rule. All the while, the Order of the Hour, under the command of Primate Artorius Ponticus, had risen, threatening the Court of Kvatch's power in their own city. Amidst the Independent region of the Gold Coast, was a triumvirate of rulers, Count Carolus Aquilarios of Kvatch, Governor Fortunata ap Dugal, and Primate Artorius. This would continue, even into the Alliance War, to which the Gold Coast was neutral.The Wolf and the Pirate Queen[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/governor-fortunata Meet the Character – Governor Fortunata] Voices in the Dark; Enter the Dark Brotherhood The Dark Brotherhood has had a presence in the Gold Coast for quite some time, with one of their oldest sanctuaries, the Erstwhile Sanctuary being found in the hills of Kvatch, built into the city's foundation. It was abandoned when the wall in the Speaker's bedchamber collapsed and revealed an ancient cavern. As of 2E 583, the Gold Coast Sanctuary found beyond the Gold Road, was under the administration of Astara Caerellius, the Matron of the Sanctuary. The Black Hand member, Speaker Terenus had also operated here. Amidst the growing conflict, business for the Dark Brotherhood had been booming. Their presence had soon become established with the death of Lord Quintus Jarol, an Imperial nobleman who lived in the north from Anvil. Lord Jarol had orchestrated meetings between the Strident Triumvirate at his home, to successfully negotiate a United Gold Coast. When he caught wind of the Brotherhood's assassin, Lord Jarol attempted to escape via a tunnel underneath his estate. Unfortunately, Lord Quintus Jarol was found dead in the harbor of his home, catching the attention of the entire Gold Coast. The Dark Brotherhood had become well-known throughout the region, irritating the Order of the Hour in particular.The Erstwhile Sanctuary Loading Screen''Letter from the Governor''Events of "Signed in Blood" The Order vs the Brotherhood; The Fall of the Red Sail The Order vs the Brotherhood; The Primate's Folly Third Era Terror of the Gold Coast; Enter Torradan ap Dugal The Counts of Kvatch & the Waning Third Era The Oblivion Crisis & the Battle of Kvatch The Auroran Crisis & Descration at Anvil Temple Fourth Era The Westward Front & Arannelya's Campaign Locations Regions *Eastern Gold Coast *Outer Gold Coast *Western Gold Coast Settlements *Anvil **Castle Anvil **Chapel of Dibella **The Count's Arms **Anvil Lighthouse **Anvil Outlaws Refuge *Kvatch **Castle Kvatch **Chapel of Akatosh **The Eight Blessings **Trader's Circle **Kvatch Arena *Sutch *At-Himah Family Estate *Brina Cross Inn *Enclave of the Hourglass *Gold Coast Sanctuary *Gottshaw Inn *Gweden Farm *Jarol Estate *Lord Drad's Estate *Marja's Mill *Shetcombe Farm *Strid River Artisans Camp *The Withered Rose *Whitmond Farm Ruins *Beldaburo *Colovian Revolt Forge Yard *Crowhaven *Dasek Moor *Erstwhile Sanctuary *Fort Linchal *Fort Strand *Garlas Agea *Garlas Malatar *Knightsgrave *Niryastare *Tribune's Folly *Trumbe Caves *Belletor's Folly *Bleak Mine *Brittlerock Cave *Hrota Cave *Smoke Hole Cave *Smuggler's Cave Landmarks *Abecean Sea *Anvil Bay *Brena River *Dragon's Teeth Mountains *Gold Road *Malacath's Shrine *Strid River *Varen's Wall **Varen's Wall Gatehouse (East) Gallery Gold Coast Map (Online).png|Map of the Inner Gold Coast. Anvil (Online).png|Anvil, the port city of Colovia. Kvatch (Online).png|Kvatch, the center of gladiatorial entertainment in Colovia. Brena River.png|The Brena River Valley separating Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. Strid River.png|The Strid River separating Cyrodiil and Valenwood. TESIV Seal Anvil.png|The Anvil Emblem. Seal Kvatch.png|The Kvatch Emblem. Appearances * * ** * * ** es:Costa de Oro ru:Золотой берег (Lore) Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations Category:Lore: Regions